Kunai
by PockyPaint
Summary: Sakura of the Akasuki is sent to Konoha to find her long lost brother. While she is there, she meets old friends and new enemies, all for the sake of her anti-social attitude. Sanity dosen't stand a chance.I don't own Naruto. Sue me for dreaming.sxshxntxn
1. Chapter 1

_Kunai_

By Kunoichijailbirds and Imagine Crayola

Chapter 1: Irritate Me

Sakura stared, cold and calculating at the handcuffs and chains on the table. Technically, she should feel nervous, that is if she hadn't done this hundreds of times already. Right now, on the outside, she was the shrewd, cold, dangerous person that was Sakura Haruno. Yes, Sakura Haruno, the girl who mastered the Silent-Kill technique from one of her Senseis, who, if need be, could rip out your heart with the flick of a wrist, who's love of the 5-Point-Palm-Exploding-Heart-Technique boded ill for who ever came in contact with her, who's own masters were afraid of her when she was at the age of 7. That was who she was on the outside, and half-way on the inside. The other half of her had the same deadliness as her, but none of the calm. Her other half, who she called her "inner", was criminally insane. In her calm state, Sakura was an extremely formidable enemy, for she could predict your moves, defeat you in seconds, and knew 2,000 humane ways to kill you, and 1,500 ways that were more...interesting. Calm Sakura preferred the humane ways 45% of the time because the "play-kills", as she liked to call them, made too much of a mess. The only times Sakura really liked to use the play-kills was if, 1: She was extremely angry at the victim, or 2: She was bored. Which was 50% of the time. Also, calm Sakura knew when she was outmatched (which hardly ever happened), when to retreat, and had excellent judgment. She could also beat any opponent in chess.

On the other hand, however, Inner Sakura had practically no good judgment, was reckless, preferred the play-kills 100% of the time, and was, in general, unstoppable. She had been known to jump out of an airplane cackling maniacally, freefall, somehow slow her decent, and, inches before she hit the ground, flip over into a handstand. She would then stand up, slowly dust herself off, and glare murderously at the group of bystanders she had plunged into. She would then scream out a string of profanities at the top of her lungs, accompanied by a poetic recital about how rude they were for staring and how she should gouge their eyes out to teach them some manners. She would then repeat it in several languages to make sure she was understood. And while she was at it, she might even take a couple of body parts as souvenirs. She had also broken Pein's arm for not sharing his Skittles. This paragraph alone should tell you that inner Sakura was not someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley while holding Skittles and _not_ holding a taser.

Sakura grimaced. She really had to stop describing herself out loud. She resumed staring at the materials in front of her. After about 5 minutes Tobi came in. She sighed and waited for that annoying thing Tobi always said. And sure enough, right as Tobi was securing the handcuffs on her wrists he said it.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura smirked and replied with something nuns would think is definetly _not _good. Tobi briefly stood staring at her, or at least what she thought was staring, since she had never seen Tobi's face. No one had.

Tobi's face was completely covered with an orange and black mask. Tobi hadn't said anything for such a long time that Sakura had begun memorizing the patterns on his mask.

_"Up, down, round and round. If a tree falls in Konoha, does it make a sound?" _Sakura was thinking lazily. "_Of course it does, idiot, there's just no one around to hear it. But if I were to quickly change into a bird, fly to Konoha and pummel the crap out of the first person I see standing near a tree, there would definetly be a sound. It just wouldn't be the sound of a tree falling. It'd be the sound of someone moaning in pain" _

Completely satisfied now that her answer contained someone in pain, Sakura turned back to Tobi. She was quietly amused to see him quivering with concentration. After a few seconds he loudly repeated Sakura's unique rendition of some very…awkward things he could do.

Sakura's small smirk she had been wearing all day at this point transformed itself into an awe-inspiring grin of pure evil and malice. While Tobi was binding her limbs in the chains, she was eagerly teaching him the Spanish, French, Chinese, and Pig-Latin versions for the phrase. She knew how much Itachi-sama hated Tobi learning new words and this is why: Tobi was like a parrot. He absorbed the material like a sponge and would keep spouting them out at random points in the day until he either forgot them himself or someone hit him hard enough to make him forget. It was usually Itachi who hit him. Tobi probably had sustained brain-damage.

That's why Sakura purposely went out of her way to teach Tobi things. She loved messing with Itachi. Her sole reason for living was thwart him. But don't get her wrong: She loved him, Deidre, and Kisame like brothers. Speaking of the terrible threesome, she heard them arguing on the way to the meeting room. Apparently Kisame, who looked almost exactly like a shark, had been in the middle of feeding his gigantic pet piranhas when Deidre had walked into the room. Now Kisame had been feeding the carnivorous fishes some yellow Butterfly Koi, so when Deidre had come in so vainly swinging his long, freshly shampooed blonde hair, the piranhas had mistaken his hair for food. The said fishes jumped out of their tank and attached themselves to Deidre's head, which made him panic and blow them up with clay bombs. Itachi had just stuck his head into the doorway to see what "all the girlish screaming" was about when the explosion occurred. A piece of slightly charred fish had flown across the room and hit him in his forehead. The result was that a rather largish bruise had formed there.

This was the predicament that Sakura and Tobi found them in: They were all yelling and screaming about suing each other. Kisame was going to sue for his "precious rare fishies", Deidre for his "precious hair", and Itachi for his "precious face." Finally they noticed Sakura and Tobi standing there. They all suddenly shut up and looked at them, Sakura in particular.

"Tell no one about this and you might live another day", they hissed together.

Sakura smiled angelically and then just as quickly frowned.

"Is there a reason that you have me chained up? Because if there's not, someone is going to be polishing my weapons for a week," Sakura said calmly. The guys suddenly looked sheepish and took a step back.

"It's for protection," Itachi stated in a monotone.

"Why," Sakura asked in confusion, "I'm not in any danger."

"No, but we might be when we tell you your mission, Pinky." Kisame put in helpfully.

The others stared at Kisame, who hadn't yet realized his mistake, in horror. Nobody had ever called Sakura "Pinky" and escaped without injury. Everyone knew that Sakura's pink hair was the bane of her existence. She hated it with a passion, which was pretty ironic since she was named for a tree that bore pink flowers. Another reason for hating it was because it was the exact opposite of evil and malice, everything she stood for. And it was forever clashing with her favorite colors: black, silver, and white.

Anyway, the only thing that saved Kisame from an untimely death by play-kill # 765 was the fact that Kisame had said "mission."  
"So what's the mission?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Well", Deidre started off "we've come across some interesting developments. Remember how when you joined the Akasuki, you were told you had no other family?

Sakura nodded slowly, unsure of what was coming.

"Well. It seems you have a brother. A twin actually. Congradulations."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Find Me

Sakura sighed for what seemed like the 20th time that evening. She was in her personal armory gearing up for her "mission." She glared venomously at the wall in front of her.

The mission was to go find her long lost teen twin, and get to know him better. Apparently, having a blood relative would help her be less antisocial. It was Kisame who'd voiced this last part, at which point Sakura had broken her chains and put him into a coma. She'd then consulted with her inner, who'd agreed with the boys. So she was sent to her room to collect her supplies. She smiled fondly at her favorite weapon, her _kusarigama, _her weighted chain and sickle. Oh the bloodbaths they had created together. But thinking about their memories made her frown as she remembered the last thing Itachi had told her before she'd knocked him out.

"_I think that since you have so many weapons, I think you should find two people you really trust and give them each one of you favorite weapons."_

Sakura quickly took out her two other favorite weapons: her long, slim _katana_, and her small, razor-sharp _neko-te_. Her neko-te was a set of ten leather straps that wrapped around the tips of each finger. On top of the leather straps, small blades were imbedded. Their name meant "cat claws" in Japanese. The katana was a slim and light-weight sword, which Sakura had sharpened so much it that it had once cut Itachi's face when he had walked within 3 feet of it. He'd made Sakura heal it. He said scarring would hurt his image of perfection.

Deidre said she should check in with them every once in a while. He also said she shouldn't let anyone know exactly _who_ she was checking in with, because they had a bit of a reputation (at this Sakura had smirked, because she'd been one of the main ones to help create that reputation). Sakura carefully put all of her weapons into their special box. It was about the size of a jewelry box. Sakura's thousands of weapons really shouldn't have been able to fit in it, if a jutsu hadn't been placed on it. Now it could hold an elephant, if Sakura ever had the need to carry an elephant with her. Which she didn't think she would. But it's good to have it as a precaution.

Since Sakura was done packing, she briefly glanced around at her old room. This room had many good memories, many of them bloody and unnecessary. She sighed again as swung on her black cloak that concealed her kusarigama and her black ensemble. She then made hand signs and poofed out of the room and into the forest. She didn't have time to say goodbye to the guys if she wanted to make it to Konoha by sundown. They wouldn't have heard her anyway. They were all unconscious. Besides, she wanted to stop by Suna and say hi to Gaara. The last time she'd seen him, it was when inner Sakura had been let out. Sakura shuddered and started on her way. That hadn't been good. Not good at all.

**Konoha**

Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto shove ramen down his throat. He couldn't believe he was able to eat that much after he'd chidoried a _hole_ into his stomach. Sasuke knew he'd hit his stomach because he looked for it. He figured that if Naruto couldn't eat, he couldn't ask Sasuke to buy him lunch.

Sasuke had tried to kill the dobe numerous times today, usually because Naruto had done something stupid. In fact, Naruto had been to the hospital so many times today that Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, had said that if he didn't stop she would break all of his bones. She said she was too busy with sake to keep healing him. Sasuke knew better than to mess with a drunken Tsunade. He twitched. The dobe was now eating his food at a very fast pace. And Naruto wondered why Sasuke never wanted to eat with him.

Sasuke didn't really like coming to the ramen stand with him. All Sasuke did was watch Naruto shovel food into his mouth. Sasuke honestly didn't know how the blonde loudmouth could get any stupider. A movement from his right caught his eye. He soundlessly nudged Naruto. A black swathed figure was making its way through the quiet night streets of Konoha. Sasuke knew it wasn't a civilian, because the figure walked silently. It was turning its head from side to side, as if it was looking for something. Sasuke was just about to give the signal for them to melt into the shadows, when an annoyingly high-pitched voice rang out of the stillness.

"Sasuke-kun!" It was Ami, the useless girl that had been assigned to their ninja squad. She couldn't really do anything. The only reason she had gotten on their team was because each one had to have at least one girl on it. Usually Ami spent her time putting on sluttish clothes, applying gallons of make-up, and fainting over Sasuke. She claimed she could talk to animals, but most of the time all that ended up happening was her getting attacked by some birds and either Sasuke or Naruto having to rescue her. Usually Sasuke, because Naruto hated the girl, and vice versa. Naruto had once "accidentally" burnt her clothes, and that's how the feud had started.

Ami's loud screech had alerted the figure. It stopped moving and turned to look at the three. Sasuke could see from where he was standing that whoever it was had piercing green eyes. The person slowly began to walk toward them. The figure hadn't even done anything yet and Ami was already shaking. Sasuke knew it because she was latched onto his arm. Naruto was watching the figure warily. Sasuke couldn't tell how strong the person's chakra was because they were masking it. The figure was now approaching them. Sasuke and Naruto tensed to spring, while Ami tensed to run away. It calmly reached into its cloak and pulled out…a wad of cash.

It smoothly sat down and ordered some miso ramen. Sasuke and Naruto sat down on either side of the stranger. They were both watching it out of the corner of their eyes. The stranger reached up and slipped his hood off, to better eat his ramen. Sasuke heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath. It was a really pretty girl, with shockingly pink hair. Naruto's shoulders immediately relaxed. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't like to fight girls, but he didn't think this one would be a problem. She looked way too innocent to know much about killing.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the absence of Ami. He saw her "sneaking" up on the girl. She had a kunai in one hand, and expression of jealousy and rage on her face. It figured that she'd feel threatened by anyone prettier than her. He could see that Ami had raised the kunai and was about to plunge it into the girl's neck. He also saw Naruto reaching out to stop her. What happened next was the funniest thing he'd seen all day.

The girl suddenly twisted to the side, grabbed Ami's arm, and slammed her head into the table. As her head bounced up from the impact, the girl grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and slung her sideways. The girl had only used a miniscule amount of chakra, but it was enough to send his team member flying through the next three houses.

She turned and said in an apologetic voice,

"I'm sorry, was that your idiot? I'll pay for the hospital bills that are sure to result from those unfortunate encounters with several walls."

She then reached into her cloak and pulled out a small black box. It seemed barely big enough to hold a shuriken, but she somehow stuck her hand in it and rooted around as if there was a lot of space in it. Sasuke watched emotionlessly and Naruto gawked as she set it down on the table and buried her whole arm in it. Whatever she was looking for was obviously at the bottom of the box. She finally withdrew her arm and a couple of hundreds and tossed them in front of Sasuke.

The girl looked over at Naruto, whose mouth was hanging open and asked "Could you point me in the direction of the Hokage Tower." At this Sasuke decided to intervene.

"We'll escort you there."

The girl frowned. "No, I think I'll go myself. Just show me the way."

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and took her by her arm. "Don't make this hard on yourself. Just come along quietly." Anyone who had to see the Hokage at this late hour should probably be watched. Naruto finally shook off his stupor and tried to smile reassuringly at the girl.

"Don't worry, no matter how tough teme sounds, he probably won't have to hurt you if you cooperate. "

Sasuke noticed the girl was looking at his hand on her arm like it was a snake. She suddenly looked at Naruto hard.

"What's your name?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke wondered why Naruto's name was so important.

"It doesn't matter what his name is. Quit stalling." Sasuke said gruffly. The girl whipped her head around and Sasuke saw that her eyes, which were a clear shade of green, were getting darker. In a few moments, they were almost black. Sasuke suddenly felt lightheaded. Right before he lost consciousness, she averted her eyes past his shoulder, in the direction of the Hokage tower.

The girl spoke. "You had better be glad I spotted the tower when I did." Sasuke was surprised to hear that her voice seemed to have dropped a couple of octaves. It carried a new note of menace. The girl looked to Naruto and nodded, and then turned back to Sasuke. Keeping her eye on him, she slowly reached across him and grabbed her little black box.

"Konoha's hospitality seems to have dwindled since the last time I was here." She said quietly. "I hope my old mentor hasn't changed much."

She quickly stepped back, made some hand signs, and disappeared in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. Sasuke was shaking his head to clear it when he heard Naruto say the thing that got him sent to the hospital _again. _

"Teme, we just got pawned by a _girl_!"

Sometimes Naruto just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remember Me

Tsunade gazed happily at the pink-haired girl sitting on her desk. All she had been expecting when she walked into her office was a mountain of paper-work and a shortage of sake. But when she got in, she didn't expect to see her one time apprentice reclining on her work free desk.

"Sakura! Hello, welcome, and thank-you for doing my work."

"Well, you weren't going to do it, and I need to talk to you." Sakura said with a smirk. She hopped off the desk and held the chair out so Tsunade could sit.

She then went around the desk and looked at Tsunade so they were face to face.

"I want to become a member of this village again." Sakura stated bluntly. Tsunade leaned over and placed her head in her hands. "Why the sudden interest in Konoha? I thought you left so that you could find power."

Sakura sat down on the floor and crossed her legs in a pretzel like position. "I did find power. But my sensei got tired of my emotionless, antisocial attitude, so he did a little research, and what do you know, I have a twin right here in Konoha. He wants me to do some family bonding."

Tsunade leaned back and crossed her hands over her huge chest.

"I think I would have known if there was another pink-haired kunoichi running around," she inclined her head towards the giant window that overlooked Konoha, "down there."

"My sensei had reason to believe it's a boy. Oh, and that we're fraternal. Who ever my twin is, he looks nothing like me."

"What do you propose I should do about helping you find him? Surely you don't expect him to walk up to you and say hi." Tsunade stated.

At this Sakura smirked. "You don't really have to do anything. Just put me on a ninja squad and I'll do the rest myself."

"But all the ninja squads already have female members."

"Well, who's the weakest female member? And you had better not say TenTen or Hinata, because so help me I'll kill both of them if they are even a little weaker than before."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura's peculiar way of showing her love for two of the few people she had called her friends before she left the village.

"No, it's not either one of them. It's a girl on squad 7 named Ami. Her teammates have been asking for a switch for the past year. I'll put you on their team for a trial of 2 months and after that time maybe…" Tsunade trailed off. Sakura now had a look of amusement on face.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

Sakura asked with mirth, "Does this Ami girl have brown hair, purple eyes, and wear really slutty clothes?"  
"Why yes, how'd you guess?"

"Let's just say we had a little run-in last night."

"Sakura! Are you the reason I had to get up at 12:00 last night to heal her?"

"Yeah, and I don't think her teammates were all that upset about it." Sakura laughed. "So anyway, where will I be staying?"

"With Hinata and TenTen. They live together now. Hinata couldn't take living with her family anymore, so she used some of her inheritance to spruce TenTen's place up and moved in with her."

"Cool. I'll send a message for them to meet me here." Sakura got up and walked to the window. She cupped her hands together and 2 black cherry blossom petals appeared in her hands. She lightly blew on them and they went whisking out of her hand and started descending into the village below. About halfway down, they separated and went in two different directions: they both went towards a different training ground.

**Training Ground 10**

Hinata was trying very hard to hit Kiba or Akumaru with her Gentle-Fist attack, but they were too fast. She really needed something to help her get a grip on him. The only reason she hadn't gotten hit yet was because of her Byakuugan. Shino was watching silently from the edge of the sparring field. After she was done with Kiba and his dog, she would have to spar with him and his legions of bugs. It was then that she would really need something to grip with, if she wanted to keep from swallowing 20 bugs a second.

As Hinata paused from her assault on Kiba to wipe her eyes, she looked up towards the sky. Her sharp eyes made out the shape of what seemed like a tiny black speck coming towards her. As it neared her, it began spinning incredibly fast. Hinata was suddenly overcome with a strong sense of déjà vu. She wrinkled her brow in concentration. She tried to remember where she had seen something like this before. Suddenly her eyes sprang open, and, applying chakra to her feet, she shot up straight in the air, catching, as she had guessed, the black cherry blossom in her hand. Right before her startled teammate's eyes, she hit the ground and took off towards the Hokage tower.

**Training Ground 12**

TenTen was growing extremely frustrated. Neji had seen every single one of her weapons before and knew how to counter every one. What got on her nerves the most though, was the fact that Neji was getting smugger and smugger with each time she missed and every time he got a hit in. TenTen was the kind of person who didn't like to miss anything, and this was killer to her. She hadn't been able to get a scratch on him! This was a major blow to her ego. She needed a new weapon that he'd never seen before.

"TenTen! TenTen!" She was momentarily distracted by the sound of one of her best friend's voice. But a moment was all Neji needed to send a pain-filled punch searing into her stomach. As TenTen doubled over in pain, she took the time to mutter a few choice words about the Hyuuga that made him scowl and turn away to talk to Rock Lee.

With a lot of will power, she straightened back up and turned towards Hinata. Her look of exasperation quickly turned into one of confusion. Her friend seemed to be motioning wildly from across the training field. She was apparently pointing...up? TenTen quickly followed the line of her finger to see a tiny black speck floating in the sky. It kind of looked like…Her eyes widened in realization. Quickly she wheeled around and sprinted back towards Neji. Neji was talking to Lee, so he didn't hear TenTen until she was almost on top of him. He turned to see TenTen leaping at him. He didn't have time to react as she landed on his shoulders and pushed off. His eyes followed her as she reached towards a black speck and enclosed it in her fist. After she had caught it, she back-flipped and landed on the ground, where she sprinted to Hinata and they both took off. He shrugged and resumed his conversation with Lee.

**Hokage Tower**

Sakura smirked. Her friends should be here any minute. She turned back towards Tsunade.

"So, about my team. Do they have any special preferences that I sho…" Sakura was interrupted by the sound of the door been busted open. She turned towards the now crowded door-less doorway. She was suddenly tackled by two laughing individuals. Joyous cries of 'Sakura' were filling the room. Sakura allowed herself a small smile. After all the hugging and laughing was done, they seated themselves on the floor and filled each other in on all that had happened in Konoha on the 12 years Sakura had been gone, and the reason she had come back, and her accommodations.

"You're really going to be staying with us?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yeah. And if your house is too girly, I'm going to burn it down." Sakura said with a smile. It might have seemed like she was joking, but the individuals in the room knew she was dead serious.

TenTen chuckled. "Don't worry, I already checked for that feature when I moved in. You're all clear."

Tsunade looked with fondness on the three best friends sitting on the floor. Well she wouldn't be needed for a while, so she might as well go shopping for some sake. She quietly got up and tip-toed out of the room, the girls oblivious to her absence. Sakura suddenly remembered Itachi's instructions. She got up and walked to Tsunade's desk and picked up her little black box that she had set down when she walked in.

"I brought you guys some presents." Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Is that that really cool box you had when we were younger?" Hinata squealed.

"You know it." Sakura reached into the small box and withdrew the katana first.

"For TenTen." She said happily. TenTen was in awe of the expert craftsmanship of the blade.

"Really? I couldn't possibly accept it." TenTen asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, idiot." Sakura was losing her patience. She couldn't hold but so much goodness and happiness at a time. And her supply was running low. "Now take it, before I shove it down your throat." TenTen heard the warning in her voice and took the sword with hurried thanks. Sakura reached back into the box and took out the neko-te. Hinata had seen how irritated Sakura was getting and took the weapons with a simple thank-you.

Sakura was getting tired. "Okay, we've gotten all mushy and stuff. Can one of you please show me our house and my room? When we get there I'm going to sleep, and if you want to live another day, you won't wake me up."

Hinata laughed and TenTen grinned. They were just getting up when a thought occurred to TenTen.

"Hey Sakura, since we've all got sort of our own special weapons now, where's yours?" Hinata looked to Sakura. She'd been wondering this as well.

Sakura pulled back the cloak she'd still been wearing, revealing her kusarigama in all its shiny glory. Hinata and TenTen, after they'd gotten over their momentary blindness, responded together in one word that summarized their whole day _and _the weapon.

"Cool."

Sakura smirked and replied, "I know''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comfort Me

Hinata was about to reach into the black box again when TenTen asked her to come help her with something. They had been putting Sakura's stuff away for hours after she'd gone to sleep. Her little box had many interesting things in it, and her roommates realized they didn't have to buy her any furniture at all. When they'd first shown Sakura her room, they'd been worried about what she would say. But they had no reason to fear. She'd simply looked around at the large, bare room and said, "Wake me up when you find the bed, and I'll paint the walls." She had then walked over to an empty corner, curled into a ball, and gone to sleep. Taking that as an excuse to go through her cramped luggage, her new roommates had pounced on the black box and began taking out her stuff. And boy, did Sakura have stuff. When Hinata had reached in first, she had had to have TenTen help her. What she had grabbed a hold of was a black couch. With a little tugging, they somehow got it out and situated in the room. For the next three hours they had randomly pulled out and decorated the room with Sakura's expensive looking things. Sakura's box contained 3 sofa's, 1 _huge_ sized bed, a dresser and bureau set, numerous paintings, a tank of _piranhas, _training, casual, and formal wear, passports to different countries, a set of speakers, a 64" plasma screen TV, a silver cage holding an egg, and other stuff. They dutifully woke Sakura up when they pulled out the bed, and she walked over, sat on it and performed the jutsu that allowed her to paint her room without moving. Sakura could be really lazy when she wanted to be.

Five minutes later they were done. 2 of Sakura's walls were black and 2 were silver. TenTen and Hinata then plagued Sakura with questions about her stuff.

"Where did you get the piranhas?" TenTen asked in wonderment. Hinata quickly followed suit with a question of her own. "And the paintings, the cage, and the egg? They're not something you would find around here…" Sakura sighed with indecision. She really wanted to tell her friends about her…other friends. A couple of seconds passed and Sakura made up her mind.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Both of the other girls nodded. Sakura took a deep breathe and continued, "I'm part of the Akasuki." Noticing the look of horror that crossed Hinata's face and the one of disbelief on TenTen's, she quickly explained that contrary to popular belief, the Akasuki did not just go around killing random people. They only killed on specific missions, with specific orders to only take out specific people. And even then it was only, as the whole world called them, the "bad guys." They never targeted civilians. And if they did, they didn't do so without an extremely good reason to do so. Now that the girls' fears were dispelled, they were eager to know about her life there. Sakura laughed and explained about Kisame, Deidre, and Itachi.

"Kisame looks kind of like a shark, with gills and blue skin and sharp teeth and everything. He's the one that gave me the piranhas. He also loves weapons, swords in particular, kind of like Ten-chan here. In fact, he made both of your weapons. You guys would get along great. He's very fun and outgoing." TenTen smiled and said,

"You've got to introduce us sometime."

"No problem, next time I check in with them, I'll bring you guys along."

As TenTen contemplated what weapons to bring when she met Kisame, Sakura turned to Hinata.

"And Deidre, he's awesome. He always says un, or yeah at the end of his sentences. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, and kind of looks like a girl. But never tell him that to his face, or he'll blow you up. And he's a great artist. He can make things that look really pretty really dangerous, like the way you are, Hinata." Hinata looked away sheepishly at the compliment. "He's the one that gave me the paintings. You see this?" Sakura reached into one of her pockets and took out a small clay bird. Hinata and TenTen, who was now paying attention, nodded.

"It's a bomb." The other girls jumped back in alarm. Sakura calmed them down, while barely suppressing a laugh.

"It won't go off unless I give the signal. Deidre made it for me, along with about 500 more shaped after different creatures. He always has a clay bag with him, and he has mouths on his hands and chest. He could probably show Hinata ways to incorporate bombs into her Gentle-Fist technique." Hinata grinned, happy that Sakura had found someone to help her technique get better. Sakura smirked. She knew how much Hinata wanted her technique to live up to her cousin Neji's standards. She may not give a crap about what her family thought about her, but Neji was the only Hyuuga who respected her, and in turn she respected him. She didn't want him to be ashamed of her for being weak. And she also didn't want to be embarrassed in front of a certain blonde, whiskered ninja, in case he ever came to watch her spar. She'd been having Neji teach her meditation to keep her calm, so she wouldn't get flustered if he ever did come. Fainting wouldn't be good in the middle of a spar with Kiba.

Sakura continued with her description of her three male best friends.

"Itachi is a different matter entirely. He's almost as unfeeling as I am. But just like me, he has reason to be." Here Sakura's eyes turned sad. "You've heard of the Uchiha massacre, correct?" Hinata and TenTen glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they slowly nodded. The Uchiha massacre had happened to one of their closest friends, Sasuke. His whole clan had been murdered in one night by his brother, Ita... Both of the girls jumped up in realization. Sakura's friend was the murder of Sasuke's entire family, and he was his brother! That's why Itachi's name had sounded so familiar. He was a missing, S-class nin. Hinata and TenTen had read about him when they'd swiped Lady Tsunade's bingo book on their last visit. TenTen uttered her outrage first,

"Sakura! How could you become friends with such a cold-hearted killer?! He slaughtered his brother's whole family, without a thought for Sasuke's well-being. I thought you would have had better sense then this."

Hinata quickly expressed her opinion also. "Sasuke was devastated for six years after that. SIX freaking years, Sakura! He wouldn't let anyone near him! Over the last 4 years, he has gotten better, but the hurt is still there! Every time he puts down that emotionless mask, you can see it in his eyes. No one but his friend Naruto even remotely understands! Sure, ever since my family disowned me, it's like they don't exist. But at least they're alive." TenTen quickly jumped back in. "And I was orphaned when I was an infant, so I don't have anyone TO miss! I don't remember my parents and it's better this way. But Sasuke knew his parents, and he loved them."

Sakura looked up in anger at her friends, who, in their rage had jumped off the bed and were now towering over her. She slowly stood up until she was at eye level with them. She lowered her voice and tried to speak calmly.

"Listen. Now matter how angry I am, I will not kill you. One reason is that you two are my friends, and I love you. Another reason is that blood would be really hard to get out of cashmere," she said, gesturing towards the blanket behind her on the bed, and the rug they were standing on. "Now please, listen to me, because what I'm about to say is very important." Hinata and TenTen, though still very angry, were curious as to what she had to say. So they listened. And they, and the whole village, were proved wrong.

It turned out that Itachi hadn't murdered his clan. It was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sanin. He had gone to Sasuke's father in hopes of attaining the Sharigan, the Uchiha blood line trait. But when he'd refused, Orochimaru had gone mad with rage and killed the clan. Sasuke had been at school, and that was how he'd been missed. But Itachi had been out on a mission (the village elders had conveniently overlooked this fact when they had been searching for someone to blame). Orochimaru confronted Itachi on his way home and told him with glee what happened, but he escaped before Itachi could do any major damage to his face, though he did get a few good hits in, which is why Orochimaru now talks with a lisp, which people mistake for hissing. (And that's also why his tongue is so long. He had thought he'd escaped Itachi and stuck it out at him, but Itachi had been right next to him and had pinned it to a tree with a kunai. It took quite a lot of pulling to get it loose.)

Itachi thought that Sasuke had been killed too. He knew that his family needed to be buried with the proper respect and honors, and so pushing his grief aside, he went back to the village. He was overwhelmed with joy to see that Sasuke was still alive, but one look at Sasuke's face told him that his little brother wouldn't survive long without a reason to live. So that was why he had taken the blame. To make sure that his brother lived; to make sure he wanted to live. Itachi told Sasuke it was he who had killed the clan, because Sasuke was too weak. He told his brother to hate him, hate him with such fierceness that it hurt. To become stronger, and one day kill him, to avenge their family. And then…Itachi left. He left his little brother with the seed of hatred growing in his heart. Hatred of him, Itachi, the very one who would have sacrificed everything to save him. And Itachi had sacrificed everything. He had done it so his little brother, the only family he had left now, could have a reason for picking himself up from the dust of the ground and carrying on. Even if that reason was to kill his innocent brother.

Sakura finished her story and looked at her friends' stricken faces. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. They understood now. Hinata made the first move. She suddenly lunged at Sakura with incredibly speed. Sakura didn't have time to react as she was caught in Hinata's, and soon TenTen's, hug. She soon realized that both of the girls were silently and sorrowfully…crying. They were crying for Sasuke. For Itachi, for the whole Uchiha clan. They were crying for Hinata's distant family, and for TenTen's non-existent one. Lastly, they cried for Sakura. They were all she had. They cried late into the night, their voiced harmonizing as one. They didn't notice that Sakura had quietly joined them. The cold and cynical girl was crying too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feed Me

TenTen woke up the next morning feeling more cozy than usual. Before Hinata moved in, she'd just been living with the bare essentials needed for humble household. That meant plain clothes, a small house with small rooms, and a twin sized bed with rough, gray, 200 thread count sheets. When her heiress friend had moved in, she had upgraded by far, moving to a spacious bedroom that included a personal bathroom and a queen sized bed with 800 thread count sheets. She had thought she was living in luxury then. Well now she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She looked to her left and saw Hinata curled into a ball, sound asleep. TenTen smiled. Obviously she liked the sheets too. TenTen stretched like a cat and looked for the tag to the sheets. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. Quickly she scanned the small tag and let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw the thread count. 3, 765! No wonder it felt so soft. The thread count was unreal! She quickly smoothed the black and red sheets back into place. Next she looked for something else that she was curious about. She hopped off the bed and knelt down at the foot of it. She stuffed her hand under the mattress and pulled out its tag. She hurriedly read past the usual part about not removing the tag under penalty of law, and she almost missed the part she was looking for. It said BED SIZE: EMPEROR. She fell over from shock. I mean, who makes _emperor _size beds?! Her amazement quickly faded into an expression of happiness. She now knew what she how to ask for things on Christmas. Hinata could get her realistic things, like a cage made of silver and jade. But Sakura could get her weird things, like a fire-breathing monkey to go in it!

But she would never ask her friends to trouble themselves to get her expensive gifts. Though sometimes Hinata did go out of her way to make TenTen feel appreciated. Speaking of the white-eyed girl, she was blearily shaking herself awake at this very moment. TenTen smiled and asked her how her morning was. Hinata grumbled under her breath and stomped out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. TenTen laughed loudly and followed after her. Typical Hinata. Totally unapproachable unless she has had her waffles. TenTen arrived in the kitchen to see Hinata sitting down and munching happily on waffles. She pointed with her fork towards a note in the middle of the table. She hadn't read it yet. TenTen picked up the note and began reading out loud as she sat down and helped herself to waffles. It said:

_Dear T and H,_

_I'm out buying supplies for my stay with you guys. I made waffles because I know how surly H gets when she hasn't had any. I think you guys should introduce me to your other friends and my new teammates today. Just invite everyone here around four, though I probably won't be in until about five. Everyone can hang out in my room until I get there, but tell them under no circumstances should they touch any of my weapons or anything that looks unusual. And I will find out if they touched anything. You KNOW I dust for fingerprints. So I'll see you at around five. (Don't trip if I covered in blood.)_

_Love, S._

_P.S. Please feed the piranhas. They're special ones that don't have to breathe in water. So that means if they're hungry enough, they WILL jump out and look for their own food. And that won't be good at all (they always go straight for the cashmere, and you know how much I love my cashmere.) Throw in a 3 packs of bacon. There is no need to take off the plastic, because they'll eat it anyway._

Hinata, who had been listening raptly, quickly jumped up and ran to the refrigerator. She then shot off towards Sakura's room, two jumbo packs of bacon under her arms. TenTen scurried after her. Once inside the bedroom, TenTen strode over towards cloth covered fish tank and yanked the black silk aside. Her tough, brown eyes met ten pairs of bloodthirsty, hungry, red ones. All of them swiveled at the same time to rest on Hinata, or more specifically, the pile of meat in her arms. While TenTen held the lid to the tank open, Hinata leaned over and dropped the bacon into the tank. But the meat had hardly left her hands before the piranhas jumped up and snatched it out of mid-air. One of them barely missed taking her fingers off! The water in the tank began churning furiously as the fish fought over the bacon. TenTen slowly let down the tank lid. Suddenly, all movement in the tank stopped. The piranhas were looking expectantly at the two girls. After a few minutes of staring at each other, and the piranhas apparently losing patience, the biggest piranha swam to the top of the tank, gathering speed as it went. It suddenly slammed into the top of the tank with astounding force. The lid slipped a couple of inches off the side of the tank.

Hinata jumped forward and fixed the lid. But as she was turning away to ask TenTen what happened, the lid was rammed again, this time 7 inches and half way off. TenTen was the first to figure out what was going on.

"Uh, Hinata," she asked the dark-haired girl who was now sitting on top of the tank, trying to keep the lid on under the barrage of blows coming from underneath it. "What!" Hinata yelled back. She was getting soaked from the splashing water. "How many packs of bacon did you feed them?!" TenTen had to shout to be heard. "Two! That was all we had!" Hinata replied.

"Hold out a little bit longer Hinata. I'm going to run over to Neji's and get another pack!" Without further adieu, TenTen ran out of Sakura's room, and then sprinted down the hall and out the front door. "_It's a good thing I'm a ninja, or I soooo wouldn't be able to do this without 3 coffees and a chocolate filled latte," _TenTen thought as she leaped over a carefully trimmed row of hedges. At the street corner she paused briefly to determine her direction, and then shot across the street and into the park. Quickly leaping into the trees she streaked through them and into the back of the Hyuuga compound. Here she had to slow down, because as a friend of the disowned Hyuuga heiress, she along with Hinata was banned from the premises. She hid in some near by bushes as a gardener came by, and nearly had her ear cut off by his pruning shears. After that near ear-loss encounter, she located Neji's room window and balcony with her sharp eyes. She scooped a handful of rocks into her hands. Then she took a deep breath of air and pumping chakra into her feet, she dashed up the wall of the building and landed on the balcony.

Neji was rudely awakened by a sharp tapping on his window. Quickly shaking himself awake he was on high alert as he stared at the shadowy figure crouched on his terrace. He read the chakra signature as TenTen's. Quickly striding over to the window, no sooner had he unlatched it then TenTen came tumbling in and landed on the carpet in a panting heap. Once she was done gasping for breath, she swiftly reprimanded him for being so slow to answer the window because she had almost been caught by the sentries patrolling the walkway below the window. Once Neji was sure she was done, he asked in a monotone, "Why are you here? You know you're forbidden." TenTen's eyes suddenly became panicked. "Do you have bacon?"

Neji blinked. "Bacon? Why?" TenTen gulped in a huge amount of air and explained the situation. "Our new roommate who is also Sasuke's, Naruto's, Ami's, and Kakashi-sensei's new teammate left this morning to get supplies for her stay with us. She left us a note to feed her piranhas three packs of bacon but we only had two. So when the piranhas didn't get three packs they got mad and tried to bust the lid off the top of the tank, so Hinata had to sit on it. If they get out, they'll go straight for her cashmere blankets and rug, and if they eat them, she'll kill us all. By the way, all the ninja teams are invited to meet the new teammate/roommate at four o'clock but she probably won't be here until five, so we're all going to hangout in her room until she gets back. But don't touch anything important, because she dusts for finger-prints. And if you don't hurry up, Hinata will be eaten alive!" TenTen finished her narrative and then sat back down on the floor and looked for something to drink to cool her parched throat.

Since Neji was a genius, his brain processed this faster than most people. Quickly he pushed the little button on the wall that allowed him to order things straight from the kitchen. In a few minutes he had ordered a jumbo pack of bacon and a glass of water for TenTen, and they were looking for a way to sneak out. Obviously they couldn't use the front door, because TenTen technically wasn't supposed to be there. So they decided to use the window like TenTen had. Looking down they saw that there were too many sentries for them to leave without being spotted. So TenTen demonstrated the reason she had brought the rocks. She hurriedly judged the distance and lobbed a handful of rocks out the window. They all connected to the guards' unprotected heads with solid thwacks. The guards dropped like lead.

In five minutes they had arrived at the girls' house. They rushed into Sakura's room to see an amusing spectacle: The piranhas had grouped together and formed a battering ram and were attacking the shaky lid. Hinata had long since stacked the bed and all the couches on top of the tank. But they had almost knocked the furniture completely off by the second attack. So Hinata had made at least thirty clones of herself, and they were all piled on top off each other, trying to apply more weight to the stack of teetering furniture. At that moment, all the fish had flattened themselves against the bottom of the tank and had surged upwards with an incredible display of strength. The resulting impact sent Hinata, the clones, and the furniture flying. The minute the piranhas felt the pressure lighten on the lid, they took off towards the top faster than lightning. But TenTen was faster. Snatching the pack of bacon out of Neji's hands, she rushed over to the tank and shoved the bacon in.

The piranhas stopped their assault immediately and pounced on the pack of bacon. They finished in a matter of seconds and then quickly…went to sleep. TenTen quietly placed the lid back on and slid the black silk across the tank. As soon as Neji finished checking on Hinata, they righted the furniture in the room. Hinata, a little disorientated and irritable from her fight and fall with the piranhas, stomped into the bathroom to clean up, and then into the kitchen for more waffles. TenTen, realizing she needed to do the same, apologized to Neji for the inconvenience. Neji replied with a simple 'Hn'. "Um, Neji, you wouldn't mind telling everyone else about our plans tonight would you?" she ventured. Neji grunted and shook his head. "Thanks!" TenTen squealed in delight as she tackled him in a hug. Then she turned and went to the restroom, yelling for Hinata to share the soap. . Neji left the house with a slight blush on his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chase Me

At four o'clock that afternoon, all of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai were gathered in front of Hinata and TenTen's house. And this is what they were doing:

Blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ino was hanging on to Sasuke's arm and yelling at Ami who was latched on to his other. Sasuke was arguing with Naruto about whether or not tomatoes were better than ramen. Shikamaru was muttering 'troublesome' at regular intervals while listening to Rock Lee go on and on about how 'Un-Youthful' Choji's chips were. Kiba was sitting on the front step scratching Akumaru's stomach and holding an ant hostage. Shino was pleading for Kiba not to do anything rash to the ant. Neji was silently egging Kiba on. None of the team leaders were there because they had a mission.

Hinata hurried to the door and flung it open with a smile. As the rush of 19 and 18 year-olds flooded in, many weren't surprised to see TenTen clones scurrying around. She was always doing something. The clones were getting weapons from one of the rooms down the hall, and taking them down into the basement/armory.

"Hi, everyone!" That was the real TenTen, coming towards them and wiping her hands on a towel. There were smudges of dark oil on her hands and her face. The was in reply to her greeting a 'HI TENTEN!' from Naruto, a 'YOSH!' from Rock Lee, a 'woof' from Akumaru, a 'Yo' from Kiba, a sneer from Ami, a half smile (more like a nasty smirk) from Ino, a real smirk at her appearance and a 'Hn' as a greeting from Neji, a 'Hn' from Sasuke, silence from Shino (he was still stricken from the near death of the ant), a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru, and munching on chips from Choji.

"What are you doing, and why are you covered in oil?" asked Naruto, tactless as ever.

"Oh, I'm moving your new teammate's weapons to the armory, Naruto. And some of them needed oiling."

"They're all his?"

"Yep. Can you believe that I've been at this for 2 hours? It's like they never end… And your teammate's a GIRL, Naruto. Please remember that when she shows up."

Hinata walked over to where TenTen was, and stood beside her. "Your teammate gave us permission to use her room as a meeting place until she gets here in about a hour."

"Don't tell me," Shikamaru interjected "Her room is some troublesomely bright, blinding shade of pink, with stuffed animals piled to the ceiling. There are frills and lace everywhere, and a vanity heaped with make-up. And her closet would make Gucci look tacky. Did I guess right?"

Everyone looked at Ami and Ino, whose blushes were rivaling fire hydrants. For them to be such bitter enemies, their rooms were tragically alike. Hinata smiled and said "Come on." Everybody followed her and TenTen as they weaved through the line of clones coming down the hall, their arms laden with unpleasant looking weapons and instruments of torture.

They passed by Hinata's dark-blue room door, where they could see books and scrolls scattered on the bed and floor. They were mostly about the Byakuugan and cooking. It was just like Hinata to multitask, working on improving her technique and her food. Her walls had also been done by the teammate (Deidre taught Sakura the jutsu). The jutsu made it possible for the pictures that were displayed to actually move. Three of the walls showed a starry night sky, each of the stars twinkling brightly. On the fourth wall the stars joined together over a glistening waterfall. The water was rushing over the edge of a cliff and crashing down onto the rocks below. The picture was moving swiftly but silently.

Next to her room was TenTen's forest green door. TenTen's door was ajar and you could see that her walls had been done too. The scene was a rainforest bathed in moonlight. There were a thousand different shades of green blended together perfectly. Every now and then the bushes would stir and a pair of cat-like, crimson eyes would materialize, then slowly fade and reappear somewhere else in the room. Some of TenTen's weapons were hanging on the wall. But it was nothing compared to the avalanche of weapons the ever thickening crowd of clones were bringing out of the room at the end of the hall.

Hinata grunted in frustration as she tried to push by a clone, and only succeeded in getting pushed three feet back and seven feet to the left by the next five clones that rushed out the door. TenTen quickly formed a sign and dispelled the ones that weren't carrying anything, getting rid of about 20. Hinata ran to the door before the others could get a look inside, and pulled it shut. TenTen came and stood beside her.

"Okay, before you go in," Hinata started, "there are a few rules you are expected to follow. One, please don't touch anything that looks important." She thought about that for a minute. "On second thought, don't touch anything that looks unusual, because there's no telling WHAT she thinks is important. And for Kami's Sake, please don't tap the glass on the fish tank! Secondly, 'borrowing' and or stealing are insufferable. " Hinata glared at Ami, the kleptomaniac, who looked around pointedly as if to say 'Who? ME??!!'

"A single pair of her _socks _costs more than the budget it took to build the Hyuuga compound." At this everyone sweat dropped. "Okay that's pretty much it. No, wait, there is one more thing. If you value your body parts AT ALL, you'll steer clear of any clay animals you find."

Remembering his battle with a man who kind of looked like him and used bombs, Naruto snickered, "You make it sound like she has Deidre for a brother." TenTen and Hinata's eyes swiftly flickered to Naruto's face with something unreadable in them. Quickly determining that he was joking, Hinata pasted a smile onto her face, while the bun-haired girl turned towards the black door behind her and turned the knob.

She looked over her shoulder at the group standing behind her, gauging their reactions. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba looked like they were bursting with anticipation. Shino looked like…Shino. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru looked bored. And she couldn't tell what Choji's face looked like because it was stuffed in the bag of chips.

TenTen turned back to the door and pushed it open. There were gasps, wows, and hns as they took in the sight of Sakura's huge and lavish room. Hinata and TenTen had properly seen Sakura's new walls that she had put in that morning when they had gotten over the piranha attack. The background was black, and had a never ending shower of large cherry blossom petals the dark red color of old blood falling slowly downwards. At alternate intervals a kunai would suddenly fly into view and pierce a petal. The petal would then turn a shining emerald color. Once all the petals were green, a gigantic silver owl would materialize and fly around each of the walls collecting the petals. When it had them all it would stop in the middle of a wall, and shoot upwards onto the ceiling. Then the owl would get brighter and brighter until it disappeared in a flash of white light. Finally the petals would begin to fall looking dark red again, and the process would repeat.

Ami and Ino immediately rushed over to the walk-in closet. Naruto and Choji ran to the mini-fridge and the cabinets. Rock Lee went to the plasma screen and started madly flipping through channels, exclaiming "Youth!"

TenTen sweat-dropped as she said "Uh…make yourselves at home?" The others walked in a bit more calmly.

Sasuke hung back to mutter to Neji, "Hyuuga, what kind of person do you think she is? Her room isn't like any other girls."

Neji gazed around the room. "That it is not, Uchiha. Did you notice that they conveniently neglected to mention the girl's name? And the weapons that were being carried away? I'm pretty sure some of them are illegal in Japan."

"Hn." rejoined Sasuke as the boys walked towards the back of the room. Shikamaru had reclined on one of the black couches and was fast asleep. Kiba and Akumaru had gone to look at a realistic 8x8 foot painting of three house-sized dogs. Shino went to look at the tank of piranhas. Hinata was leaning over the bed and talking to TenTen who was sitting on the rug. Ami and Ino were playing Super Mega Barbie World Deluxe Edition 2 dress up in the closet. Sasuke and Neji were staring at the intricate details on the silver cage that held the dark purple egg when suddenly there was an ear piercing yell.

Naruto had wandered over towards Kiba and stumbled over a dozing Akumaru. As he was falling towards the painting, he stuck out his arm to slow himself down. But instead of encountering a hard surface, his arm when straight through and he tumbled into the painting. When he looked up, he was staring at the enraged faces of three gigantic, _hungry_, coal black dogs. One had a blue collar, another had a red, and another a green. Somehow Naruto had ended up inside the painting. The one with the red collar leaped at him, and he just barely dodged out of the way. Now the other two were after him too. The others had gathered around the painting and were wondering how to get the idiot out again. Well except Shikamaru, Ino, and Ami. He was still asleep, and Ami was trying to steal a diamond bracelet without getting noticed, while Ino was wondering if the new girl was prettier than her.

Suddenly there was a soft chuckle from behind them. "Is everybody okay in here?" Everyone whirled around, except Hinata and TenTen. Hinata was looking worriedly at Naruto, and TenTen was doing the same, only she was trying to hold back laughter, knowing it would upset her friend. Besides they already knew who it was.

The low voice continued "I came expecting a welcome, not girlish screaming."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Introduce Me

Of course it was Sakura. She had just finished grocery shopping and now stood quietly regarding the gathering that stood in front of one of her favorite paintings. There was a boy with a bowl cut, insanely bushy eyebrows that looked like caterpillars, and a blindingly green jump suit with orange leg warmers. Next to him stood Hinata's cousin Neji, but Sakura only knew that because Hinata told her, and he had the same white eyes. Also, he was probably the only Hyuuga who would talk to Hinata, let alone come to her house.

There was a boy with brown hair that looked like a pineapple who was asleep on her couch. She then saw a chubby boy with spirals on his cheeks stuffing his face with a familiar looking bag of chips. _"Aren't those the chips that I just bought?" _Sakura thought. Next to chip-snatcher was a boy wearing a hoodie with fur around the edges. He had triangles on his face and was scratching the head of a HUGE white dog. Sakura felt mildly jealous. But that was okay, because the egg in the cage was due to hatch any day now…

There was also a…boy…? She couldn't tell because the collar of his shirt went up to his nose, and he had on black shades. Sakura suddenly became aware of noisy scrabbling inside her closet. Muttering an "Excuse me" and dropping her bags on the floor, she strode over to the closet and yanked the door open. A peculiar sight met her eyes. The girl with the brown hair and purple eyes…what was her name? Emi, Omi? Ami! That was it. Ami was trying to stuff as much diamond jewelry into her purse as she could without it busting open. She as wearing a pink halter top with a with cropped jacket over it with a white top and some heels. And there was another girl there with long blonde hair in a high ponytail and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a purple outfit with a lot of fishnets.

Ponytail girl had been trying to estimate the value of Sakura's wardrobe, but she had to keep stopping because the math was hurting her brain. She was huddled in the corner now debating out loud whether or not she should take a note from Ami's book and just grab an armful and run. Sakura shook her head and went to Ami first and grabbed her arm. Ponytail girl was too far gone into her loony world to notice. Ami froze, and then whipped her head around to glare at whoever dared to put their hand on her _sacred_ arm. Her face paled when she saw that it was the pink haired freak who had thrown her through three houses. Sakura smirked at the scared expression on her face.

"And exactly _what _are you doing with my jewelry, Ami-_chan_?" Sakura drawled mockingly. Ami almost wet herself when she heard the barely concealed malice in the girl's voice. But she tried to show she wasn't scared. Keyword: _tried. _

"Well if you must know_ pinky_, I'm trying to do an inventory of my new teammate's supplies." She said snootily. Tch. OBVIOUS lie. Sakura idly wondered if she should break her arm now or wait until they were properly introduced. Manners combined with amusement won over anger at being called pinky. Sakura towed Ami to her feet and marched her over to the thoughtlessly babbling blonde girl in the corner. Said girl didn't even notice the two approaching her until Sakura reached out and grabbed her by her ponytail. With a sharp cry of pain, Blondie (Ino) looked into the eyes of a small, pink haired girl who was…dang it! Prettier than her. Ami took this moment to scramble out of Sakura's grip, snatch her purse off the floor, and run towards the window. What? You act like you've never heard of a closet with a window. Any way…

She didn't get three feet before Sakura had taken a step forward, reached down, grabbed Ami's foot and yanked, sending the girl crashing down face first. Next she kicked Ami's purse under a clothing rack so she could reclaim her jewelry later. She then proceeded to drag a flailing and screaming Ami out of the closet by her feet, and a confused and whimpering Ino by her hair. Ino had to crawl on her hands and knees because she couldn't stand up. And it seemed like Sakura took extra care to ram Ami's head into the door frame on her way out.

Everyone was staring at the weird pink haired girl who was hauling two of their female teammates out of the closet. She deposited Ami and Ino in a heap in front of them.

"Now, who's doing all the screaming?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Naruto fell into one of your paintings and we don't know how to get him out." Hinata cried. So now everyone knew who the green eyed girl was. "He tripped over Akumaru." She pointed at the huge dog.

"Really? No way! How could anyone be that stupid? How could he not see that dog?!" Sakura laughed, but then stopped when she saw how worried Hinata was. "Oh, uh, I mean 'Well why didn't you say so? All he has to do is walk out."

"Yes, but the dogs are chasing him, and he can't get to the opening."

"So why didn't one of you go get him?"

"Because we…" Hinata and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Let me guess, you just thought of it. Don't worry I'll get him." Sakura said with a smirk. She walked around to the painting and looked at it. Sure enough, there was a blonde kid with spiky hair running around in circles, getting chased by big, black dogs. TenTen came and crouched next to her and whispered,

"I can hardly believe Hinata likes him. But he's a pretty good guy, always sticking up for others. Sakura smiled and leaned towards the painting…

**Inside the Painting**

Naruto was seriously about to pass out. And the dogs didn't even look winded. He knew this because he'd looked over his shoulder, but he'd quickly turned around again because the dogs' faces were too close for comfort. He had learned the hard way that the painting canceled out chakra. In the beginning, after about five minutes of running, he'd decided that enough was enough. He had spun around quickly and run back towards the dogs, making the hand signs for a clone. He'd thought he could Rasengan them to high heaven. The dogs had stopped, and had looked at him in confusion. He was just running towards them with his hand out to the side like he expected something to be in it.

When Naruto had reached the lead dog, he thrust out his hand, smirked, and closed his eyes. But after about 10 seconds he wondered why he didn't hear any dying yelps of pain. He opened his eyes and looked to see a _very_ angry, _very _hungry dog wondering why he was touching his toe nail. Yes people, he was _that_ big. Naruto looked back at his hand and saw that there wasn't even a scratch on the toe nail. So there wasn't anything left for Naruto to do but turn around and haul tail…again.

Naruto looked up towards the opening in the painting to see an unfamiliar girl climbing through it. "Don't do it!" he screamed. "They'll eat you ALIVE! Uh wait, save me first!" the girl only laughed and jumped in front of the dogs.

**Wow. I'm writing shorter and shorter chapters. Oh, I just want to inform you that most likely this story and my other one will be deleted. I'm not happy with this one at all. I'm writing two or three more stories that are much better. I'll most likely do a rewrite of this one, You know, squeeze some chapters together to make them longer. And there was a lot of mistakes in this, soooo yeah…Ima fix that. Hope you won't have to wait long.**


End file.
